In the prior art of which I am aware, various dispensers have been disclosed for dispensing all types of articles, such as pills, usually by a metering of the articles--one by one--out of the dispenser. These dispensers are not suitable for use in BB guns, however, since the individual metering action would be too time-consuming. In an apparent effort to correct this deficiency, the Tratsch U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,159 has disclosed a tubular dispenser for dispensing a substantial quantity of BB's into the gun in a single movement. However, the BB's must first be loaded into the tubular dispenser (one by one) which is also tedious and time-consuming.